1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a method and system for providing time zone information of a second wireless communication device that is located at a different time zone from a time zone at which a first wireless communication device is located.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals and wireless communication devices are portable apparatuses that perform various functions, including making voice and video calls while moving, for example. Such mobile terminals may also perform more complex functions, such as photography or video, playback of music files or video files, gaming, reception of broadcasts, and accessing the Internet.